We're Gonna Be Someday
by x.emma.24.x
Summary: Addie gets ill- Zed pays her a visit. One shot. First fic I've wrote so... enjoy


**A/N: So I've decided to write a fanfic- I've never done this before so I hope it's not to terrible… I love zombies SOOOOO much and I am loving reading fics about it so I decided to try and write my own one-shot. Please feel free to review. ;););)**

 **We're gonna be someday…**

 **Chapter 1: Addie's Ill**

"ahew" Addison sneezed (again). She couldn't stop, and she was getting seriously concerned- she was getting really ill and she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. Once her parents found out she was ill she would likely be locked in her room in solitary confinement for at least the next week; like her hair, being ill was just another unacceptable imperfection that simply must be hidden from the judgmental eyes of the Seabrook community, this only slightly better than her snow-white hair. It was the same every time- she showed the slightest sign of illness and her parents went into panic mode, locking her in her room and keeping her hidden away from the world, coming in only at meal times to give her food then just leaving her to wallow in her sickness. She despised it, but it would be even worse this time- her parents would NEVER let her see Zed or probably even Bree. This would be a long week.

Eventually she had to venture downstairs and get some paracetamol to try and soothe her thumping head. The moment her mum saw her she instantly expressed a look of disgust. "you're ill, aren't you?" her dad sighed as if it was Addison's fault for not being the sheer embodiment of perfection at all times. "Yep and there's really nothing you can do about it!" she cried in aspiration. "Don't speak to your father like that" Missy exclaimed "first the hair and now this! It's like we don't even know who you are these days Addison Donnelly" (A/N You may have seen this in other fics but basically no one knows Addie's last name so I'm just using Meg's lol). "Go to your room and stay there until you feel better and NO ONE is to see you like this- especially not that monstrous zombie that seems to have corrupted you". Addison wanted to scream and shout at her parents- Zed was the only one who could possibly make her feel better right now and the fact that her parents found it so difficult to accept Zombies almost made her wish she wasn't a part of their family.

So, she headed back up to her room and laid down on her bed, flicking through channels on her tv. Just then her phone rang, she broke out into a huge grin when she saw who was calling.

"hey cheerleader, where were you today? I missed you."

"hey Zed" Addie sniffed "I'm ill so my parents are keeping me held up in my room until I'm better"

"are you okay, should I come over?" Zed asked concerned

"I wish you could zombie, but my parents would have a fit" Addison sighed.

"okay, well keep texting and I will find a way to see you ASAP. Gar garziga Addie"

"I gar garziga you too Z"

Addison sighed, this was going to be a long week without Zed. It didn't matter what her parents or anyone else said, she loved Zed with all her heart and nothing could ever change that. Even just the sound of his voice made her feel so much better than anyone else ever could.

/

About 7:30pm her parents came in with a plate of fajitas for dinner. "we're going out to a meeting, we'll be back by around 10:00pm, see you later"

"see you later" Addison replied

She changed into her pyjamas and ate her dinner and was just settling down to a night of corny 80's movies when she heard a faint tapping coming from her window. When she looked around she saw the best thing she had seen all day… Zed.

"Zed!" Addie cried out "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you gorgeous" he replied "and you'll be happy to know I came prepared" he said waving a picnic basket in the air. He grinned as she let him in and they began to lay out the delicious food. "You even bought chocolate strawberries!" she laughed

"your favourite" he replied with one of his heart melting trade mark winks.

"how did I get so lucky?" she smiled.

"I'm the lucky one" Zed breathed, dipping down and grabbing her in a quick but passionate kiss that made her heart stop. "I can't believe you're here" she whispered

"I would do anything for you Addie…anything"

"I love you Zombie"

"Gar garziga Cheerleader"


End file.
